onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombieman
|height = 174 cm (5'8½") |weight = 65 kg (143 lbs.) |gender = Male |weapons = Long-bearded Axe Black Desert Eagle (Semi-automatic handgun) |abilities = Regeneration |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 8 |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |japanese = Takahiro Sakurai |english = Vernon Dew}} Zombieman '(ゾンビマン, ''Zonbiman) is the S-Class Rank 8 hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Zombieman is a young man with scruffy black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He wears a worn out, open grey coat over his black singlet with tan pants and a thick brown belt. Personality Zombieman appears to be bothered by the peculiarities of the Hero Association meeting, noting that the heroes do not look very cooperative and hiding his annoyance at Pig God's continued consumption. He is unusually sensitive to the death of a human. Zombieman is stated to be nihilistic, therefore he is always calm. In addition, he prefers to work as a lone wolf and dislikes gathering, although he still respects common courtesy. Despite his bleak view of the world, he is a fairly forgiving individual who does not hold on to a grudge when there isn't a point in pursuing it. History '''The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Zombieman was created by Dr. Genus in the House of Evolution and was known as Subject 66. He was one success of the immortal series. 10 years ago, he managed to break free and got away, leaving behind a destroyed lab. He once fought against mysterious beings in a fierce battle for 140 hours and emerged victorious. This event made him a bit famous. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Zombieman first appears in the S-Class Hero Association meeting, commenting on the lack of cooperation among the heroes. Later Sitch explains the matter of the meeting, stating the seer Shibabawa has died, which shocked Zombieman, questioning the cause of death. Human Monster Saga The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. Zombieman locates the House of Evolution with the intent to eliminate them, however Armored Gorilla informs him that the old House of Evolution they once knew has already been defeated, much to Zombieman's shock. While confronting Dr. Genus, Zombieman demands to know how the House of Evolution was defeated and why Dr. Genus has not rebuilt it. Genus tells Zombieman that he had witnessed a power more amazing than artificial evolution and that his research had lost. He explains to Zombieman the concept of "limiters" and that he had encountered a person, who we know is Saitama, who had succeeded in removing his. An unconvinced Zombieman sarcastically asks Genus if this person was strong enough to blow away Genus' whole ideology and had achieved such strength with no compensation, to which Genus tells him that the price this person had paid was that he became bald and suffered an overwhelming feeling of alienation. Zombieman is unamused by this, telling Genus he has lost it, and that he knows of many people that disregard their limits. Genus corrects him, explaining that these people were born with the possibility of becoming that powerful or had achieved it through mechanizing their body or human experimentation. However, this person, through effort alone, had broken past his natural limits, adding that he seems to be working as a hero now. A frustrated Zombieman asks why Genus started a Takoyaki shop. Genus tells him that he was researching cloning and had successfully created an unlimited amount of octopus tentacles. Monster Association Arc Called upon the Hero Association to raid a newly discovered Monster Association in Z-City, he immediately agrees to join because he was "in the mood for smashing that kind of organization." Zombieman encounters Vampire (Pureblood). He is seen on the floor with an unfazed look despite his injuries. His bullets are useless against Vampire (Pureblood) as it is easily caught and released. Zombieman then tells his opponent to "prepare for some mud slinging" and 30 minutes later, he stands victorious in the middle of a bloody wrecked room with an axe slung over his shoulder. After taking about 200 fatal wounds from Vampire (Pureblood), he decides to rest saying 3 minutes are needed for automatic full recovery. Zombieman wanders around, wondering what the rumbling noise is about. Suddenly, Homeless Emperor is behind him who then blasts him with his energy spheres. He immediately gets up, much to his new opponent's surprise. He then asks how Homeless Emperor came to acquire such enormous power. It was a plan to stall time for his regeneration to work, but he comes to learn that a "God" had granted Homeless Emperor his "Divine Power". Unfortunately, Homeless Emperor had finished talking before Zombieman can fully recover and the two proceed to fight once again. The next time Zombieman is seen, he has a huge hole in the middle of his body. He falls, and Homeless Emperor is seemingly the winner. But during the hero's all out fight with the association's Dragon-level monsters, he crashes out of the rubble and pins Homeless Emperor down. Homeless Emperor, who was apparently physically average had no means to free himself from Zombieman's grasp. The battle is won by Zombieman when God takes away Homeless Emperor's divine powers along with his life. As the self-proclaimed "God Level Threat" Monster Garou defeats one hero after another, Zombieman steps up to stop him while knowing it is futile. As a result, he is reduced to a bloody pile in a matter of seconds. He recovers just in time to witness Saitama perform his Serious Table Flip. Seeing Saitama has no intentions to kill Garou, Zombieman offers to kill Garou for him. But Saitama, and also Bang, refused to kill Garou because of having an empathy for Garou, understanding how he feels and what he truly wants; besides realizing he had saved a child whom the heroes thought to be kidnapped and about to be killed by Garou, thus letting him get away. Psychic Sisters/Fall of Hero Associations Arc By the time the Hero Association is about to fall soon enough, Zombieman returns to Genus informing him on what the former doctor said to him about Saitama's power reached through the removal of his limiter was true, and begged the doctor to make Zombieman's power equal to Saitama by having his limiter removed. However, Genus told Zombieman that in order for the hero to be at par with Saitama he'd have to do so under certain conditions. Appearances in Other Media OVAs The Murder Case That Is Too Impossible After the invasion of the Dark Matter Thieves, the Hero Association invited all of the S-Class heroes to a hot spring resort. At the hot spring Zombieman was stabbed and killed with Atomic Samurai's sword. Child Emperor concluded that the murderer is one of the heroes. As heroes were being questioned and no progress was made, Tatsumaki decided to restrain everyone, until Zombieman suddenly woke up. Zombieman couldn't remember the night before since he drank a lot. The only thing he could remember was the sword was flying and glowing green, much like Tatsumaki, before it stabbed him and fell asleep. Tatsumaki denies the fact she was the one who stabbed him, but Zombieman reassured that he doesn't care and everyone disbanded. It was later revealed, through video footage, that Tatsumaki did in fact stab Zombieman, out of anger from being denied sake by Saitama. Abilities and Powers Being a S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Zombieman is very powerful. Though in terms of destructive power he is considered one of the weakest S-Class heroes. Physical Abilities Regeneration: Described as "a man that even in death cannot die," Zombieman possesses one of the best regeneration capabilities in the series. He is able to regenerate any part of his body no matter how severe the injury is. He can keep on moving even without his head or innards. He needs 15 minutes to recover a cut off arm completely.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg However, Zombieman is also not truly immortal despite his regeneration, as he will die if he is reduced to mincemeat.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg Immense Endurance: Zombieman defeated Pureblood despite suffering the pain of about 200 lethal wounds and recuperated in only 3 minutes. He was also able to move, speak and think normally after being hit by Homeless Emperor's explosions. Zombieman got famous from one fight against a monster that lasted 140 hours.http://i.imgur.com/LabEro3.jpg Immense Durability: Zombieman withstood Homeless Emperor's beams without completely vaporizing. Fighting Styles Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When not relying on his long-ranged weapons, Zombieman engages into close quarters combat. He seems to possess a decent amount of skill during close quarters combat, as he defeated Pureblood, a Vampire capable of easily catching bullets. He was also able to subdue Homeless Emperor with his bare hands. Marksman: Zombieman is shown using a handgun with some proficiency. Swordsman: Having a katana, Zombieman likely has some swordsmanship skills. Miscellaneous Abilities Proficient Detective: Zombieman has been shown to have some skills in investigation, as he was able to locate Dr. Genus with little information to work with. Equipment Weapon Arsenal: Zombieman carries a lot of various weapons with him at all times. :Desert Eagle: Zombieman wields a black desert eagle. :Long-bearded Axe: Zombieman has been witnessed using a long bearded axe as one of his primary weapons. The axe has a wooden handle and a larger blade than most axes. It greatly resembles axes used in battles in the Viking Era. :Katana: Zombieman was seen carrying a slightly curved katana. Hero Rating Zombieman's rating determined by the Hero Association : Trivia *ONE has said that there is a rumor that he is the weakest amongst the S-Class heroes.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *ONE has said that it would be difficult for Zombieman to defeat Deep Sea King.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *With his regenerative powers, he is one of the few heroes with superpowers besides super strength and agility. References Navigation zh:殭屍俠 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Marksman Category:Swordsman Category:Heroes